The Visitor
by LessthanZeroxo
Summary: Robert Downey Jr and Jude have grown to be close friends whilst they filmed Sherlock Holmes. After a few months of not seeing each other Robert comes to Jude because he needs a friend, and meets someone along the way.  Not sherlock Holmes. DRUGS.SEX.
1. Chapter 1

"Robert!" Jude said in shock starring at his friend on the door step, his shocked face changed when he noticed Roberts red eyes "Why are you here?"  
>"Just...Need somewhere to stay for a while, didn't know who else to go too" before Robert could continue Jude put his arm around his back and pulled him into his home before closing the door shut behind them both, he led him into the living room before they both sat down.<br>"So, what's happened? Explain. Must be pretty serious for you to fly over to England"  
>"Just you know...Casually caught my wife screwing someone else" Robert sniffed before wiping his eyes and looking at his friend.<br>"What? You two are the last couple I'd expect..."  
>"Yeah I know, heard it all before but obviously not, I can't go back. Sorry for dumping myself on you I can go to someone else..." Jude cut off Robert<br>"No no, you're staying here I'll set up the spare room for you, stay as long as you want."  
>"Thanks" Robert gave a small smile "You're really something"<br>"That's what friends are for" Jude smiled at him "Do you want some coffee?" He knew from working on Sherlock Holmes with Robert he never turned down coffee.  
>"Yeah sure" Jude walked off to the kitchen while Robert made himself comfortable on the sofa.<br>"Hey Jude does I look oka..." Robert jumped up and looked at the girl standing by the doorway; she had dirty blonde hair and couldn't have been much shorter than him. She had a red dress on that fitted to her slim curved body. "Oops...sorry"  
>"its fine and you look gorgeous" Robert smiled at her.<br>"Thanks" She grinned "Your Robert right?" he nodded in agreement and Jude came back through to the living room.  
>"Ah, I see you've met my sister Rachel" He grinned<br>"I have indeed" He smiled back at them both  
>"Okay I better go, I'll be back later, nice meeting you" She waved at Robert and smiled and Jude running off.<br>"You didn't mention your sister was living with you" Robert stated looking at Jude with an eyebrow raised.  
>"She hasn't been for long, got into some trouble and had to move out, needed somewhere to stay" he said handing Robert his coffee.<br>"What sort of trouble?"  
>"Drugs. She's stopped now though as far as I know at least" he sat next to Robert.<br>"Ah, been there, done that"  
>"You seem to have perked up a little" Jude stated raising his eyebrow.<br>"Yeah, I have" Robert bit his lip and sipped his coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel unlocked the front door and walked in before shutting it behind her, she rubbed her eyes before walking slowly into the kitchen.  
>"Hey" She looked up and saw Robert sitting at the table.<br>"Hey, can't sleep?" She replied smiling at him  
>"Something like that" he put his face in his hands while Rachel grabbed a glass and filled it with water.<br>"I'm going to watch some movies if you want to join me" she headed towards the living room and Roberts phone started to vibrate against the work top, he looked at it and sighed before pressing the busy button and slipping into his pocket. He walked through to the living room; Rachel was in the corner crouching by the shelves of DVDs, he sat down making himself known.  
>"Company! What do you want to watch?" She asked turning to look at him<br>"I'm not fussy" got up and walked over to her  
>"Iron man it is" She grinned at him<br>"NO NO NO!" He protested trying to grab it out of her hand as she got it from the shelf. She turned quickly folding her arms over it protectively; he looked at her and suckled "that's so not fair "You can't make me sit through my own movie"  
>"But I like it"<br>"But I don't want to watch it" Robert starred at her with his dark brown eyes, Rachel said nothing for a moment.  
>"You have gorgeous eyes"<br>"Thank you" Robert blushed slightly  
>"Aw you're blushing" Rachel took full advantage of the moment and turned quickly to the DVD player, Robert felt slightly cheated and went quiet while she started up the DVD. They soon sat down next to each other on the sofa and Rachel pulled a blanket which was resting on the top of the sofa over the both of them.<br>"Thank you" Robert muttered quietly "So, do you have a job?"  
>"No...I'm looking for one though; I studied Costume design at University"<br>"That's cool! Hasn't Jude tried to get you a small job on some of his movies?"  
>"I've never asked, so no" she laughed gently<br>"You should try get one for Sherlock Holmes two, it'd be cool to hang out with someone other than Jude" Robert grinned at her.  
>"I'll try" she smiled back at him "So why are you actually staying here at the moment?" she asked him curiously<br>"Eh..well...me and my wife have been arguing a lot lately and I caught her with someone else in our bed so I needed somewhere to stay" He trailed off quietly the more he went on  
>"Oh I'm sorry" she replied sympathetically "Well your welcome here, it's nice to have new company and she doesn't deserve such a lovely guy like you, that's for sure" A small smile crept from the side of Roberts mouth.<br>"I'm not that lovely, but thanks"  
>"Pssh, nonsense"<br>"So have you got a boyfriend?"  
>"Me? No, I did but he was a bit of a jerk so" Robert nodded<br>"How do you get from here to town by the way? I need to go down there tomorrow from stuff"  
>"Well I'm going down there tomorrow too so I'll walk with you" she smiled<br>"Okay cool" Robert grinned, it was the first time he'd grinned properly and hadn't completely faked it.  
>The pair sat on the sofa talking until the early hours of the morning before they nodded off, Rachel's head was resting on Roberts shoulder and his rested on her head, they had the blanket draped over them and the DVD was still running.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Robert woke up on the sofa and stretched out, he looked to his left to see If Rachel was still there but she wasn't. He rubbed his eyes for a moment before standing up and walking out into the hallway, Jude came down the stairs as he stepped out.  
>"Morning!" He smiled cheerfully, Robert grunted at him "Happy as always" Jude joked before patting his shoulder and walking into the kitchen. Robert ran his hands through his hair before following Jude's footsteps. Rachel was sitting at the table with a bowl of cereal in front of her, she gave him a friendly smile, he smiled back and sat on the opposite side of the table.<br>"So, what's everyone up to today?" Jude asked pouring cereal into his bowl.  
>"I need to go into town so I'm going with your sister" Robert told him, Jude looked at him slightly shocked "What?"<br>"Nothing, although we have a meeting later about Sherlock Holmes 2 so make sure your back by four, I'll give you a ride"  
>"Okay cool, thanks dude"<br>Jude sat down onto the chair next to Robert and dug into his cereal. Roberts phone to started to vibrate in his pocket, he sighed digging it out and placing it on the table, he just starred at it before Rachel took it into her hand making him and Jude look up at her as she answered.  
>"Hello Susan...I'm Jude's sister...He doesn't want to talk to you...You don't deserve him, why did you do that?...Wow bitch...okay, bye" she hung up and placed the phone back in front of Robert before going back to her cereal, Robert smiled gently and Jude looked at her in shock, he caught her eye and she looked up "What?"<br>"Nothing..." he trailed off  
>"I'm going to get changed, be back in a bit" Robert said and walked off down the hall way. Jude gave Rachel the older brother look.<br>"What?" she asked  
>"That wasn't the best move"<br>"He smiled, it's fine. Anyway, its just the truth..you know, say it how it is, I'm good at that" Jude tutted at her before getting back to his cereal.  
>About an hour later both Rachel and Robert had just left the house. Robert had on a black v neck top and a pair or red shorts whilst Rachel was wearing a white tank top, shorts and black leggings. Jude had already left a while ago. They walked down the street towards town.<br>"How old are you?" Robert asked curiously looking at Rachel who was playing with her fingers.  
>"29" He nodded "How old are you?"<br>"46" Rachel looked up at him shocked "what?"  
>"You really don't look 46, I'd say you looked about 38 or something" she chuckled<br>"I wish" he laughed at her comment and they carried on walking  
>"Oh! I know a route we could take!" She grabbed his hand and walked off quickly dragging him behind towards some stone cemetery gates, when they got there she suddenly realised he was holding his hand and looked down, there was an awkward silence for a moment before she started to let go.<br>"Sorry" she slipped out  
>"It's fine" he replied and they started walking up the path in the cemetery.<br>"So when are you heading home?"  
>"I don't know, a week or two I guess I just need to find somewhere to stay" He replied a little quieter<br>"Why can't you back to your home? I mean, it's your house.."  
>"I guess, it depends on if she's still there though if she isn't maybe I'll go back" he shrugged and she nodded at him.<br>"Anyway onto a happier subject, what do you need to get?"  
>"Just the usual, more clothes and stuff. You?"<br>"Just need to get a birthday present for someone"  
>"Who for?"<br>"My ex" Robert looked at her confused.  
>"I thought you said he was a jerk?"<br>"He is" she stopped at that and left Robert confused. They carried on talking until they reached town where they got what they needed and headed back, the whole they talked and laughed with each other until they got on to the subject of Susan again when they reached the house, they both went in and went and sat on the sofa.  
>"I can't believe I thought she was the right person, I did everything for her. Sure I'm grateful I'm not on drugs or fucked up any more, but she's fucked me over now. What the hell am I supposed to do?" Robert slightly teared up "I hate her, I had everything and now I've got nothing, I thought she was it" a tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away quickly embarrassed "sorry" he said quietly, Rachel smiled at him<br>"Don't be sorry, she shouldn't have done that to you. I probably shouldn't have answered your phone earlier but I can't help but say it like it is, your an amazing guy"  
>"No it was kinda funny actually" he smiled gently, she smiled back<br>"I have an idea!"  
>"Your just full of ideas"<br>"one of my many talents, follow me" she got up and he followed they walked upstairs to her room and she grabbed two pillows from her closest "wait right there" she pointed at him and he nodded as she left the room. He looked around her room, the walls of her room where a baby blue colour and covered in pictures some of her and Jude and some were obviously of her friends. She had a few sketch pads under her work space, he assumed they had designs in them. She walked back in holding to knives and his eyes grew wide, she handed one too him.  
>"Stab away" she said and stabbed the pillow in front of her before chucking one to him<br>"What the hell?"  
>"Trust me, it'll help" Robert raised an eyebrow at her before stabbing into the pillow with the sharp knife, he looked up at her and smiled<br>"Your right, that does feel good" he stabbed at it again, she giggled at him before stabbing into hers.  
>"OUCH!" she yelped and Robert stopped, before walking over to her quickly<br>"What did you do?"  
>"Cut my hand that's all" she showed him and he wrinkled his nose up before moving closer to her and taking hold of her hand, she looked up at him.<br>"It's not too bad, small cut a lot of blood" he looked at her and their eyes locked. She felt small butterflies in the bottom of her stomach as they stared at each other for what seemed like five minutes, he leaned in slightly towards her and she gulped.


	4. Chapter 4

"ROBERT!" Jude shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
>Both Robert and Rachel turned away from each other and Robert cleared his throat, he let go off her hand slowly and looked at her<br>"get that covered up" he nodded and walked out of her room down towards the stairs, "yeah?" he asked Jude.  
>"We have to go in like 10 minutes, you ready?"<br>"yeah sure" Robert ran his fingers through his hair, within ten minutes they'd both left. Rachel was still in her room after having sorted out her hand she dropped back onto her bed and sighed, she looked up at her ceiling. She couldn't work out whether the moment she'd had with Robert was awkward or whether she'd liked it, well it was both. She wouldn't have minded if he'd kissed her, but she can't do that or have anything to do with him, not really other than be his friend. Jamie wouldn't be happy. She snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang, she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen.  
>"Jamie" she sighed quietly and answered it "Hi" she said<br>"Hey! Guess who's outside"  
>"You" She said with no enthusiasm in her voice<br>"Yup, open the door" she could hear him grinning as she got off her bed and headed downstairs, she hung and open the door and he leaped onto her hugging her quickly before planting a kiss on her lips, she cringed and closed the door behind him.  
>"What are you doing here?" She asked<br>"I wanted to see you plus I have some stuff" He winked  
>"I don't.." he cut her off by dragging her up the stairs into her room "seriously"<br>"Shut up" His voice became stern as he locked her bedroom door and she fell silent, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag of white powdery substance, she sighed as he grinned at her.

Robert had this head resting on the table they were all sat at, his eyes were closed and he wasn't really listening at all. He kept thinking about Rachel and what could have happened if Jude hadn't interrupted her, would she have rejected him or kissed him? He suddenly felt a hint of guilt for thinking about someone other than Susan, but on the other hand Rachel was right he didn't deserve to be treated like that so he didn't have to feel guilty, his mind when back to Rachel and Jude nuged him.  
>"Hmm" he answered<br>"We can leave now"  
>"Oh" his head shot up and they both got up leaving the room and eventually getting back into Judes car.<br>"You seem distracted" Jude looked at him quickly  
>"Not exactly" Silence fell between them "Why is Rachel so attached to her ex?"<br>"He got her into drugs, they broke up when she got clean and moved in with me, I don't exactly know why she's still attached to him though. I told her if she got back with him I'd say something" Jude explained "why?"  
>"I don't know, just curious" Robert put his head back and closed his eyes for the rest of the journey home. When they finally got home they got in and closed the door behind them.<br>"SHUT UP!" Jamie shouted at Rachel from inside her bedroom, both men looked at each other and went up the stairs quickly standing outside her door.  
>"Jamie! Get out!" Jude shouted<br>"Who's Jamie?" Robert whispered  
>"Her ex. JAMIE!"<br>"I've got an idea, go downstairs he'll think your gone I'll get him when he opens the door and you can kick him out"  
>Jude nodded and walked down the stairs loud enough to be heard, Robert stood just behind the door.<br>"Okay I'm going before your brother comes back, don't say a fucking word" Robert heard Jamie's aggressive voice and the door unlock itself. It slowly crept open and a rough looking guy with long hair walked out. Robert grabbed the back of him and he swung round and hit him, Robert pushed him and Jude quickly came running up the stairs grabbing him by the collar and dragging him down and out of the house. Robert wiped the blood on his cheek and entered Rachel's room, she was sitting on the floor leaning against the end of her bed with a bit of blood underneath her nose. Robert sighed and walked over to her taking both her hands and pulling her up to his chest before wrapping his arms around her, her hands rested around his shoulders.  
>"Thank you" She mumbled into his shoulder. Robert didn't say anything just pulled her tighter to him. Jude then approached the door and looked at them both, Rachel started to pull away from him.<br>"You really are Iron man" Jude stated and laughed before looking at his sister "Are you okay?" she nodded at him and stood closer to Robert catching his hand with her fingers before entwining them with his behind both their backs.  
>"I'll be fine" she smiled gently, Jude smiled back at her<br>"Good. Who wants take out?"They all agreed on take out and Jude went downstairs to order it over the phone leaving Rachel and Robert alone.  
>"One second" Robert put his finger up and walked to the bathroom, he soon came back and wiped the blood off from under Rachel's nose, she smiled at him before taking it off him and wiping the blood of his cheek.<br>"Sorry he hurt you" Robert shrugged and kissed her forehead gently he went to move and she pulled him back so she could kiss his cheek then they both walked out of her room and down the stairs.


End file.
